


Birthday Surprise

by MedieavalBeabe



Series: Cliched Titles For Your Relationship With Peter Maximoff [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Florida, Gen, Kissing, Love, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Surprises, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: You haven't told Peter it's your birthday because you don't want a lot of fuss. As usual, however, Peter has other ideas...





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! I have a couple of other Peter/Reader fanfics in the works, i.e. the sequels to this. I was watching X-Men: Apocalypse the other night and the ideas started flowing again! I'm planning on getting to at least 8 fics in this series. 
> 
> This one's a bit shorter than the rest, but then again birthday fanfics don't really require a lot of work. I promise I'll try and make the next one longer!
> 
> And, usual info for later in the fic:
> 
> (Y/F/F) = Your Favourite Flower
> 
> (Y/F/A) = Your Favourite Animal
> 
> Enjoy!

Usually, when it comes to your relationship with Peter Maximoff, you don’t have much to worry about. Not on your side, anyway. You’ve told him pretty much everything about you that a boyfriend needs to know, you have no shameful secrets that you think he’d hate you for if they came out and if anything, Peter’s usually the thing in your relationship that makes you worry most. After all, he still has a reputation as a trouble maker.

 

But there’s one thing you’ve neglected to tell him. Mainly because you forgot to, and also because as the day itself drew closer you weren’t sure how to bring it up. After all, there’s no casual way to blurt out “By the way, it’s my birthday on Saturday.” You knew when Peter’s was, only because Lorna and Wanda told you a week prior to it, and he’d been very much delighted with the sunglasses you’d bought him to replace his old running goggles, which were definitely getting a bit worn and dated.

 

And now it’s your birthday, and you’ve resolved to just not mention it when you see him later so he doesn’t have to feel bad about not getting you anything. After all, it goes without saying that the Maximoff family aren’t exactly the richest people in the world, even though Magda works hard to make sure none of her children go hungry or without clothes, and honestly it’s an issue you’d rather never bring up with Peter, whether or not it’s something he’s sensitive about. You never want him to be one of those boyfriends who feels bad just because he can’t buy you a lot of stuff like the other guys at your school do, and honestly you’re more happy just spending time with Peter than getting gifts from him. (Do stolen Twinkies count as gifts? You’re counting them anyway.)

 

But, back to your birthday. Your parents don’t do banners saying “Happy Birthday,” or balloons, thank God, but they _do_ do cake and presents. You’re surprised when you open a box which turns out to be a dress you’ve had your eye on for a while. “Wow, Mum, this is the exact one I was looking at the other day!” You exclaim. “Thanks!” You also get a book you’d been after for some time and a record of your favourite artist, which makes you wonder when your parents suddenly decided to turn “cool.” At any rate, those are the only surprises you’re expecting to get today.

 

After breakfast, you slip back into the usual Saturday routine; read for a bit whilst your parents watch the News before showering and getting dressed. You decide to wear your new dress today and show it off to Peter when you see him later. Not that Peter really thinks much about women’s fashions, but every time you get some new outfit, he tells you that you look beautiful. You can’t help smiling, reflecting how it’s been nearly a year now since the two of you got together, and thought life’s had its ups and downs your relationship is still going strong. Your parents have become surprisingly warmer towards him since that night you nearly got hit by a car and he saved you; at least they don’t treat your relationship with him the way they used to. They’re more polite than they used to be when he calls for you and you know for a fact that your mother even invited Magda around for a cup of tea sometime since you overheard them talking in the front yard a few days ago.

 

Smiling, you slip on your shoes just before the doorbell rings. You think nothing of it, figuring it’s probably just one of your neighbours or one of your parents’ clients with a problem. What you don’t expect is to hear your dad say, in surprise, but thankfully neither distaste nor displeasure “Oh, hello, Peter.”

 

“Hi, Mr _(Y/L/N),”_ Peter replies, politely. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

You shake your head with a smile, because Peter still sounds so awkward when he talks to your parents now. You know it’s because he’s not used to it as much as you’re used to talking with Magda.

 

“Uh, no, come in.” You hear the sound of Peter’s feet on the threshold, not a sound you’re used to hearing, given how fast he normally moves. _“(Y/N)’s_ upstairs.”

 

“Okay, well, actually, I was wondering if it’d be alright if I steal her away for bit?” Peter hesitates. “Unless you’ve got something planned or-?”

 

“Oh, no, I think she’d rather be spending time with you today anyway,” your father answers, sounding like he’s smiling. You suddenly hope that your mother hid the remains of the birthday cake in the fridge like she promised so that Peter doesn’t catch sight of it on the way to your room and cotton onto the situation. Though, from the way he’s talking it almost sounds like, no, no way...

 

In the time it takes you to grab your bag, get up and reach for your cardigan, Peter’s already seated himself on the swivel chair next to your desk and done a whole visual scan of your room, and you swear you didn’t even _see_ the door open and close itself again in those few seconds.

 

“You have a nice room,” Peter comments, grinning. “Not that I’ve been in many girls’ rooms, mind, so I wouldn’t really know.”

 

“Hello to you too,” you smile, picking up your cardigan.

 

Peter looks you up and down. “Whoa, you look amazing!”

 

“Thanks. It’s new.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the dress.”

 

“Peter!” you giggle as in the next second he’s next to you with his arms around your waist and pecking soft kisses up your neck. You wrap your arms around his neck as his lips finally find yours. “So, where are you stealing me away to, then?”

 

Peter grins, mischievously at you. “You’ll see in a minute, and I mean that literally.”

 

“It’d better not be somewhere dangerous,” you warn.

 

“Ok, _when_ have I ever taken you anywhere dangerous?” Peter challenges, eyebrows raised behind those super-sexy glasses you bought him. Against your better judgement, something stirs in your nether regions but you push it down, nowhere near ready for that just yet.

 

“Well, okay, what about that time we went to the store and we were both this close,” you hold up your fingers for emphasis, “to being arrested because the cameras almost caught you snatching two whole pizzas and one box of Twinkies?”

 

That had been a rather nerve-wracking experience, one neither of you had told your parents about, when the security guard had approached the pair of you claiming your boyfriend was some kind of thief and he had the evidence on tape. Thankfully Peter moved too fast for it to really show up on tape, and he had stolen everything just when a few other customers had walked past those areas, so on the video it looked more like they might have stolen them instead, and being that those people had already left, the guard had grudgingly let the pair of you go. Though it had been a while before you had braved going in there with Peter again.

 

“Okay, but that was me _doing_ something “dangerous,” not _taking you_ somewhere dangerous,” Peter points out.

 

You smile. “Okay, I believe you. Can’t you even give me one hint?”

 

Peter shakes his head. “Nope.”

 

You put your head on one side and give him the look his sisters usually give you when they want to stay up later. “Please..?”

 

“No way, it’d ruin the surprise.” Peter scoops you up and even though you’re used to it by now, you still let out a soft “Oh!” of surprise and then giggle as you wrap your arms around his neck. “Now, close your eyes, we’ve got a long way to go.”

 

Really confused by now, but trusting him, you do as he says, and the next thing you’re aware of, the ambience of your familiar quiet room is replaced by the sound of softly rushing water close by and the soft cry of a bird somewhere above your heads.

 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Peter murmurs, setting you on your feet. You do as he says, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Beside you, you feel the familiar whiff of air signalling his departure only to feel it again barely a second later, hear him swiftly setting something up behind you before saying “Okay, you can open them now.”

 

You open them and gasp, clichéd with hands flying over your mouth in surprise. You’re standing on a white sandy beach with a bluer than blue ocean stretching out in front of you. Turning, you see Peter sitting on a blanket behind you, holding up two tubs of ice cream, one in your favourite flavour, one in his, whilst stretched out next to him on the blanket are a small plate of Twinkies, neatly arranged in a pyramid with a candle set in the top one, a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries, two paper cups and two small bottles of what you can only assume is something alcoholic.

 

“Do you want to eat the ice cream first?” he asks, whilst you just gawp at him. “I figured with your powers you could keep the strawberries from melting.”

 

“Peter, what is all this?” you finally manage to say, sinking onto the blanket next to him.

 

“Your birthday treat.” Peter presses one of the ice cream tubs on you and nods at the bottles. “You know, if we were in the UK right now, we’d be allowed to drink those legally.”

 

Your jaw drops slightly as you frown. “Peter, I don’t actually remember telling you that today was my birthday.”

 

He gives you a look. _“(Y/N),_ we’ve been in the same class for years, you seriously think I wasn’t going to notice when your birthday is?”

 

You close your eyes, remembering how your class tutor always insists on writing happy birthday to her students on the board whenever it’s their birthday, along with their name and a drawing of a cake. Trust Peter to be observant then, of all times. “I...well, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know how to bring it up...” You glance around quickly, trying to overcome the feeling of awkwardness. “But this is beautiful, Peter, are we actually in Florida?”

 

“You betcha.” Peter nudges the ice cream towards you again and this time you take it, and the spoon he hands you. You decide not to ask about whether or not he actually paid for any of this stuff – you suspect the alcohol is definitely stolen – because you suddenly don’t care, this is the sweetest gesture ever. You’d always wanted to go to Florida one day and Peter knew that, he’d even promised that the two of you could go one day, and now he’d made good on that promise.

 

You smile, laying down your tub and spoon. “Peter, this is the best birthday ever.” You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him tightly. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Peter grins into your hair. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

 

“Well, this _is_ special,” you beam at him. It’s simple, but still special, and you’re actually glad that he didn’t go to too much trouble for you. You know deep down that he’s just the tiniest bit insecure about his family’s financial status and would willingly buy you the stars, if that were possible, but you’re honestly not sure you’d want him to. Somehow Peter just seems to find ways to be sweet, to show how much he cares about you, that other girls’ boyfriends can’t seem to find.

 

You sit together companionably and finish off your ice cream. You keep touching the side of the bowl with the strawberries in and freezing it ever so slightly so that by the time the pair of you move onto the strawberries, the chocolate is still solid. What’s in the bottles takes you completely by surprise, not because you’ve never had it before, but because you weren’t expecting Prosecco.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Peter says before you can even open your mouth to question how the hell he managed to get hold of it, “but if you’re going to leave a big open crate of the stuff outside the store, unsupervised, then you shouldn’t be surprised if there are a couple of bottles missing when you get back.” You shake your head. “What? I paid for the rest of it, I swear.”

 

You smile, noting that even though strawberries, chocolate and ice cream don’t really cost that much, Peter would probably have been practically out of pocket after buying them, so you can’t blame him for lifting a few bottles of something _really_ expensive in order to make your birthday special. “Ok, I guess I can’t scold you for that.”

 

“Good.” Peter leans in and kisses you. You relax into it before he pulls away, grinning. “Hope you’re not gonna scold me for getting you a present either.”

 

Your jaw falls, slightly. “Peter, you didn’t have to get me anything...I mean, this is enough...”

 

“Yeah, but you got me these.” Peter taps his glasses. “I had to get you something just as good. Close your eyes.”

 

You blink but do as your told, wondering what in the world he could have got you that was any better than this little surprise. He takes your hand and you’re tempted to peek but you don’t, you trust him, you decide. Instead of feeling something pressed into your hand, however, you feel something slide around your wrist. Your brows furrow before Peter lets go of your hand and says “Okay, you can open them now.”

 

Eyes open, you glance down at your arm and give a little gasp at the sight of the charm bracelet around your wrist. “Oh! Peter...it’s beautiful...” It’s silver with eight charms; a snowflake, a book, a cupcake (probably because it’s your birthday), a _(Y/F/F)_ , a _(Y/F/A),_ a swallow, your astrological sign and a small heart with your initial carved in one side and Peter’s carved into the other. “Wha...” You examine it in more detail. “Where did you get it?”

 

“Well, I kind of made it.” Peter scratches the back of his head. “My Mom was throwing some stuff out and I found some of the charms, and the bracelet, and got the rest at some thrift stores...” That would explain why they were slightly mismatched, you note, but somehow this makes it all the more meaningful, each charm carefully selected to represent the things you like. “Just needed a pair of pliers and...” He waves a hand at the result. “Well, there you go.”

 

“This is incredible...” You look back up at him, beaming. “I love it! Thank you so much!” you throw your arms around his neck. “It’s the best present I’ve ever had!”

 

You feel him relax, tension leaving him as he hugs you back. “Good. I was worried, you know, that maybe you wouldn’t...or you might think it was too much, or...”

 

“Peter, it’s perfect.” You smile up at him. “This whole day has been perfect.” Peter still looks surprised, so you lean up and kiss him, soon feeling him break into a grin as he kisses you back. You lean into him again; truly feeling like this has been the best birthday surprise you could have ever had.

 

Screw that, this has been the best birthday ever.


End file.
